2020s
2020s This is a timeline of events that took place in the 2020s 2020 November 10th Kidnapping of Casey, Claire and Marcia [[Claire Benoit|Claire]], [[Casey Cooke|Casey]] and another friend, [[Marcia]], went to have some shopping with [[Claire's father]] taking them. As they ended and returned to the car, the Philadelphia zoo worker who is having psychotic nature and severe personality disorder, [[Kevin Wendell Crumb]], appeared as one of his own 24 identities; [[Dennis]], a tough and manipulative pedophile. Dennis attacked Claire's father, and entered into the car. Then, Casey and her friends were sprayed by him with a special sleeping gas. The three girls awakened at a room of a secretive house. Dennis entered into the room and took up Marcia but not before Casey told her to behave herself even if it was an unexpected violent assault. Outside the room, Dennis wanted Marcia to dance for him, and he sexually harassed her. Marcia managed to prevent him from doing it by biting him in the hand, causing Dennis to leave Marcia in the room. Kevin seeing Dr. Karen Fletcher Kevin has been treated by his psychiatrist [[Dr. Karen Fletcher]], and appears stable: within his mind, all of his personalities sit in chairs in a room, waiting for their turn "in the light, while "Barry" controls who gets to go in the light. Two personalities, "Dennis" and "[[Patricia]]", are kept out because of Dennis's voyeuristic tendencies and obsessive–compulsive disorder, and both personalities' worshiping of "[[The Beast]]", a rumoured 24th personality. 11th Dennis drilling Claire in her own room The three girls realize Kevin's nature when they meet "Patricia", who dresses as a woman. Casey seeks to befriend "Hedwig", a personality that claims to be a nine-year-old boy, who confides that the girls will be sacrificed to "The Beast". He says that he stole control over the light from "Barry" and was persuaded to help "Dennis" and "Patricia". When Claire attempts to escape, "Dennis" locks her in a separate cell. 12th "Dennis" masquerades as "Barry" and attends a meeting with Fletcher, but she realizes that "Dennis" and "Patricia" have supplanted "Barry" as the dominant personality. [[Hedwig]] showing his window to Casey: Marcia tries to escape next but is caught and also placed in a different cell. Later, Casey continues to befriend "Hedwig", having earlier heard him mention a window in his bedroom is only a drawing of a window. She radios for help but is subdued by "Patricia". Ritual of The Beast Fletcher suspects Kevin is responsible for the kidnappings. She discovers Claire at Kevin's house but is caught, drugged, and locked up by "Dennis", who then becomes "The Beast", manifesting superhuman speed, strength, and agility. Knowing that the only way to call to the real Kevin is to speak his full name, Fletcher writes it on a piece of paper before being killed by "The Beast". Returning to his hideout, 'the Beast' confronts Dr. Fletcher. She tries stabbing him with a knife, but the knife shatters. The Beast then murders her, demonstrating incredible physical strength. He then proceeds to savagely kill Marcia and then Claire, while Casey stumbles upon Dr. Fletcher's corpse as well as her instructional note.The Beast bending the bars to get to Casey. Escape from the Philadelphia Zoo "The Beast" begins to bend apart the bars of the cage in which Casey has locked herself, but then notices numerous old, faded scars on her shoulders and lower torso. He then rejoices in the fact that she is "pure". Concluding that troubled people are exceptional, "The Beast" spares Casey's life and leaves. Casey is rescued by one of Kevin's coworkers and learns she was being held underneath the Philadelphia Zoo, where Kevin worked and lived. 13th Casey is asked by a police officer if she is ready to return home with her [[John|uncle]]. She hesitates, and decides to turn him in. In another hideout, "Dennis", "Patricia", and "Hedwig" exert collective control over Kevin's body and admire the power of "The Beast" and their plans to change the world. David Dunn sitting in a diner watching the news In a diner, patrons listen to the media coverage of Kevin's crimes, for which he has been nicknamed "The Horde". One of the patrons notes the similarity between Kevin and a terrorist who uses a wheelchair and was arrested 15 years prior. The man sitting next to her is revealed to be an older [[David Dunn]] who reminds the patron that the terrorist's name was "[[Mr. Glass]]". Late November [[John]] is arrested on account of child molesting. [[Casey Cooke|Casey]] is adopted by a foster family. December 1-4th: The Horde’s reign of terror: In an attempt to bring The Beast back into the light, the Horde captures another group of teenage girls. They are all killed but the Beast did not go into the light. Frustrated by their failures, the Horde captured a group of cheerleaders. This action was noticed by David Dunn who went to find him to no avail. Ellie Staple is dispatched to Philadelphia by the Clover Organisation to capture, treat and psychologically trick Dunn and the Horde that they are normal or if necessary kill both if Staples treatment fails. 4th: After dark two young men assaulted a man for a YouTube video. David Dunn witnessed this and gave chase. Back at the men’s home Dunn sneaked in and tookcare of them. 5th: The Overseer and the Horde captured David Dunn resumes tracking the Beast in the factory area of Philadelphia. David bumps into the Horde whilst Hedwig is in the light and gets a vision of a warehouse the cheerleaders are being held in. David rescues the cheerleaders before fighting the Beast, soon after David throws himself and the Beast out of a window. Before the two superhumans can resume fighting they are captured by Ellie Staple and the Clover Organisation under the guise of Philadelphia SWAT. bringing [[Kevin Wendell Crumb|Kevin]] into the light]] David and the Horde are held in Raven Hill Memorial Psychiatric Hospital where Staple claims they are not superhuman and will disprove their beliefs as nothing more than delusions of grandeur over the course of 3 days. 6th Mr Glass meets the Horde Staple begins a group therapy between David, the Horde and Elijah Price. Staple brings forward scientific and other evidence in an effort to trick the three that they do not have superhuman abilities. Staple nearly convinces Dunn and the Horde they are normal. Later that night, Price breaks out of his room and logs on to a computer and researches David's activities as the Overseer before examining Kevin Wendell Crumbs file. Elijah discovers Kevin's father was Clarence Wendell Crumb a victim of Eastrail 177 which he derailed, Elijah realises that not only has he made David a superhero he has also made a supervillain in the form of the Beast. Elijah proceeds to sabotage a machine Staple plans on using to lobotomise him via laser surgery. 7th =